une vie pas comme les autres 2
by lolo2
Summary: un amour interdit


Chapitre 2  
  
« Pendant que Robbie m'embrassait de ses douces lèvres, des paparadzi nous prirent en photo. Kévin s'en rendit conte et nous interrompit pour nous prévenir ».  
  
Robbie : qu'est qu'il y a Kévin ?  
  
Kévin : Regarde tout les paparadzys qui son entrains de faire de votre piou un moment inoubliable pour le monde entier.  
  
Robbie : vite il faut qu'on parte  
  
Simon : robbie tu n'oublierait pas quelque chose ?  
  
Robbie : bas heu non pourquoi ?  
  
Simon : ta petite amie Jessica en dehors des plateaux de tournage  
  
Kévin : t'est dans la merde car demain tu fait la première page des journaux  
  
Robbie : On verra sa a la maison. Les filles vous venez ?  
  
Sabre Anissa laura : OK on va cherche les manteau  
  
« Les garçons déposèrent les filles chez elles et ils repartirent très vite. Robbie ne dit même pas au revoir a Laura. »  
  
Anissa : hé Laura ta vue on aurait dit que Robbie faisait la gueule.  
  
Sabrina : c' est claire. Pourquoi a ton avis ?  
  
Laura : Je crois que si demain il fait la1er page des magasines sa relation avec Jessica va en prendre un coup.  
  
Anissa : Ou alors il n'est pas content que pour votre premier baisser vous fassiez la une des magasines.  
  
Laura : N'importe quoi. Faudrait que t'arrête de fumer sa te va pas.  
  
Anissa : putain c'est bon je faisait que donner mon avis.  
  
Sabrina : on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, on en sera plus demain, allez bon nuit.  
  
« Le lendemain matin. Anissa se lève de bonne heure pour aller au marchand de journaux. Elle trouva plein de magasines parlant de ce baissé entre Laura et Robbie. Anissa les pris et rentra a la maison. »  
  
Anissa : Laura lève toi tu fait la une des magasines.  
  
Laura : Quoi ? ? Au non Robbie ne me le pardonnera jamais.  
  
Sabrina : Calme toi laura ! C'est lui qui ta pris la bouche, donc c'est de sa faute.  
  
Anissa : (D'un ton méchant) Sabre on te vois aussi sur les photos entrains de danser avec Kévin.  
  
Sabrina : quoi ? J'espère que les photos ne seront pas plubier en France, sinon Jérémy (son mec) va m'en faire une montagne.  
  
Laura : Oh mon dieu ! ! Si elle passe en France je suis morte, car Fabien ne me le pardonneras jamais.  
  
Anissa : Laura ne panique pas en France on parle pas trop des amours de star américaines. Putain je suis dans aucun des magasines pourquoi ? c'est de ta faute sabre, si tu m'avait laisser Kévin comme prévu je serai a ta place dans les magasines. Je te déteste.  
  
Sabrina : (en gueulant) maintenant que ta piqué ta crise sa va mieux ?  
  
Laura : pendant que vous vous disputez moi je vais me laver.  
  
« Quelque minutes plus tard »  
  
Laura : Les filles je vais au studio vous vous voulez m'accompagner ?  
  
Anissa : ouai tu me laisse10 minutes pour que je me prépare ?  
  
Sabrina : c'est pas 10 minutes qui lui faut mais 20. Moi entout cas je suis prête pour y aller on part quand ?  
  
Laura : Sabrina t'abuse un peu, on partira quand Anissa aura finie.  
  
Anissa : j'aie finie et pour ton information Sabrina je n'aie pas mis 20 minutes pour me préparer.  
  
Laura : (en gueulant) quand vous aurez fini de vous disputez on pourras peut être partir ? !  
  
« peu de temps après l'arriver au studio »  
  
Kévin : salut les filles ca va ?  
  
Anissa : Oh oui super ! surtout depuis que tu aies la !  
  
Sabrina : et toi ca va ?  
  
Kévin : oui ! Ah Laura a ta place je n'irai pas voire robbie, car il est très énerve depuis hier soir.  
  
Laura : (inquiètes) c'est contre moi qu'il est énerver ?  
  
Kévin : mais non ! c'est contre les paparadzy et lui même. Il senve de t'avoir embrasser car sa a détruit sa relation avec Jessica.  
  
Laura : Oh mon dieu ! ! il va me déteste ! !  
  
Robbie : salut.  
  
Laura : Robbie je suis désoler pour toi et Jessica.  
  
Robbie : c'est pas de ta faute, entre moi et Jessica sa n'aller déjà plus. Par contre je crois que nous deux on ferait mieux dans reste la.  
  
Laura : je suis d'accord avec toi.  
  
Le producteur : voici vos script , on tourne dans 20 minute ! !  
  
« Début du tournage. Pendant le tournage Sabrina reçoit un message de son mec, la prévenant qu'il arrive ce soir vers 22h00 a l'appartement, avec Fabien et Paul. A la fin du tournage le producteur informe tout l'équipe que demain nous devions être pressant a la seremoni des MTV awards, se qui n'avait pas l'aire de faire très plaisir à Robbie. Par contre Kévin se mit a courir en direction de Sabre et Anissa, je me demandai se qu'il voulait au filles alors je partîmes les rejoindre. »  
  
Kévin : Sabrina le producteur viens de nous proposez d'aller demain a la seremoni des MTV awards, et je voulais savoir si tu voulez bien m'accompagner ?  
  
Sabrina : Oh ! j'adorai mais mon mec arrive ce soir alors.  
  
Kévin : OK ! c'est bon te justifie pas je comprend.  
  
Laura : ta de la chance Sabre que Jeremy vienne, j'aimerai tant que Fabien aussi puisse venir !  
  
Anissa : Quoi tu lui a pas encore dit !  
  
Laura : Dit quoi ?  
  
Sabre : Bas en faite Fabien et Paul viennent aussi  
  
Laura : (qui saute de joie) Oh trop cool ! Ils arrivent a quel heure ?  
  
Sabre : Vers 22h00  
  
Robbie : Je peux participer au festivité ?  
  
Kévin : (un peu énervé) Elles sont contente car leurs mecs arrivent ce soir.  
  
Robbie : Bas tant mieux pour elles. Kévin je crois qu'on devrai les laisser pour qu'elles se face belle pour leurs prince charment.  
  
Kévin : Ouais ta raison @ plus les filles.  
  
Anissa : a toute « Les heures passèrent et les filles paniquer de plus en plus, surtout Laura car elle se demander si Fabien était au courant du baisse avec robbie. Puis 22h00 arriva. »  
  
ring..ring  
  
Anissa : je vais ouvrir !  
  
Sabre : Pour une fois qu'elle est prête sa change !  
  
Anissa : (en sautant dans les bras de son Paul) Tu ma manquer je n'ai pas arreter de penser a toi.  
  
Sabre : ( en chuchotant a l'oreille de Laura) La menteuse elle n'a penser qua draguer des mecs.  
  
Laura : on sans fout, on n'a autre chose a faire. ( Puis elle couru dans les bras de Fabien et l'embrassa tendrement)  
  
Sabre : (Allant voir son chéri) Alors tu a fait bon voyage ?  
  
Jeremy : Super car je savais qu'une fois arriver je verrai la plus belle fille du monde.  
  
Laura : Et toi Fabien sa c'est bien passer ?  
  
Fabien : oui, surtout que pendant tout le trajet je m'imaginer dans tes bras.  
  
Anissa : on vous leste, on va dans ma chambre.  
  
Sabre : Pour changer !  
  
Anissa : Sa te pose un problème ?  
  
Laura : OK c'est reparti. Vous en avez pas marre ? En tout cas moi oui, alors si vous vous calmez pas vous ne viendrai pas au MTV avec moi.  
  
Sabre : Quoi on peut venir avec toi ?  
  
Laura : Oui j'ai demande au producteur si je pouvais venir avec vous et les mecs, car je ne voulais pas laisser Fabien tout seule  
  
Fabien : Merci ma chérie. Tu viens on va dans ta chambre pour discuter.  
  
Laura : Sa te dérange pas Sabre ?  
  
Sabre : Mais non va dans ton petit coin d'amour avec ton chéri.  
  
« puis le lendemain arriva. Je parties travaille, puis rentrai pour me préparer. Une fois la bas Robbie était assis a cote de moi ainsi que Fabien. Robbie regardai d'un aire très agacer, les petit geste attentionné de Fabien envers moi, les petit bisous que moi je lui donnai, et comment que tout les deux on se dévoré des yeux. Robbie ne le supportai plus, puis arriva le moment des nomination pour la série de l'année, 7 a la maison gagna. Sur scène tout le monde remercier les fans, Robbie c'était mis tellement près que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps sur mon bras, se qui me fessais très bizarre. 


End file.
